


Seven deadly sins

by the_morningstar616 (diabla616)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabla616/pseuds/the_morningstar616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven 100-word drabbles for the party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven deadly sins

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for fic_promptly, This time the prompt was _author's choice, author's choice, seven deadly sins [a series of drabbles (100 words each)]_
> 
> So I chose _Tales of Vesperia._ Seven deadly sins, seven party members- pretty convenient, no?

**_Karol_ **

Karol's unhappy at first that he has to carry the supplies. _It makes sense dumbass_ Rita tells him, _you're the only one with a bag._

So he keeps quiet for a while, and then realises that there is a perk after all: He's the one carrying their supply of gels.

He shouldn't be sneaking gels from their supply, it's unfair on the rest of the group, he knows, but he can't help himself.

They don't even taste very nice, but the way they momentarily make him feel like he can take on the world? That's what's addictive.

 

 **_Rita_ **

Rita is well known for her quick temper, even the genius mage herself would admit that. Though often Rita's anger is short lived; hot and instant like her magic.

Recently though she's different. These days Rita's no longer as quick to anger, and she's much more difficult to calm afterwards.

None of the others understand: Yuri's preoccupied, Estelle too innocent and Rita doesn't even attempt to talk to Karol.

So she talks to Repede instead, explains how angry the dragon rider makes her, and soon she's feeling calmer.

Perhaps there is something to be said for keeping pets after all.

 

  
 **_Repede_ **

Repede is the only one of the group who can still be hungry after a meal.

Estelle thinks it's because of his boundless energy, while Rita asserts that it's because dogs have quicker digestive systems than humans.

While Karol and Raven refuse to argue with Rita because they suspect she's right Yuri keeps quiet because he knows Rita is wrong.

He remembers Repede before he and Flynn adopted him; a lost lonely dog wandering the streets of Zaphias, and realises that the reason Repede eats so much these days is that he remembers a time when food was not freely-available.

 

 **_Estelle_ **

For Estelle life outside the castle is fascinating, though it brings some unexpected side-effects. Like Judith.

Estellise is a princess, she's never wanted for anything before, and _certainly_ never envied anyone else for having something she doesn't-  
Until now.

It's not so much the attention of men Estelle desires, not the knowledge that she _could_ claim any of their male companions for her own. It's the soft curve of Judith's figure, the way clothes which feel awkward and ill-fit on her seem to cling to Judith like a second skin. Mostly, though it's the admiration she sees in Rita's eyes.

 

 **_Judith_ **

 

The other Kritya disapproved when she left Myorzo, what now seems like lifetimes ago. _Proud_ they whispered, _too good for the likes of us._ Back then, young though she was, she'd wanted to scream at them that it wasn't pride that made her want to live among other races, but curiosity.

Now, after so many human lifespans she's returning to her estranged hometown, and she doesn't feel anxious at all. Her decision many years before paid off, it seems, and she's returning to the town with her head held high finally.

Proud?  
This time perhaps she would agree.

 

 **_Raven_ **

The rest of the group considers him a ladies' man, and Raven's happy to accept that title. He's declared his love to few women, meant it with even fewer, though that doesn't mean he hasn't had his fair share of romances.

Raven loves the thrill of the chase; even if he's rejected, it's the pursuit of love, not love itself which has always entertained him.

So the fact that Judith allows him to chase and not catch shouldn't bother him. Though every time he gets close to her with no success he feels a little worse.

Perhaps he's getting old

 

 **_Yuri_ **

Estelle considers him honourable, and Flynn humble.

The next time Yuri hears Rita muttering under her breath that he's too damn noble for his own good, and laughs to himself as Raven pulls her and Karol aside to explain that it's ok to be shy.

The truth is slightly more complex; Yuri has seen what the weight of expectation does to stronger men than him. Alexei and Duke were both once great men- Yuri doesn't want the pressure of being known to have saved the world. He honestly doesn't know that he'll care enough to do the same next time.


End file.
